Forbidden Love (ON HOLD)
by EchoScar
Summary: Grimmjow x Izuru...Okay...well i have no idea how to make the description about this story. (i i)..,.I didn't own Bleach . Pairing includes : GrimmjowxIzuru Kira / UryuuxRenji / UlquiorraxInoue(one side) / InouexRukia / IchigoxUlquiorra I'm sorry but this story will be on hold until November or September,But don't worry.I will surely updates this anks for the support.


_Forbidden 1 :Prisoner_

* * *

Weeks after Aizen's defeat Grimmjow , Ulquiorra , Stark and Lilynette plus Hallibel whom had defied Aizen's in the last battle against Soul Society , were prison while the taicho were having meetings to decide what should they do with the two of them . Which to Grimmjow annoyance since he really have no intention in escaping or breaking through the prison . Though he can just break the prison if he want to but hold himself back instead . He wonder why all didn't he just break through the prison and run away . didn't have anywhere to go . Future more,there's someone who had manage to attract his attention . Or so he will call him blondie fukutaicho . He was a pretty little thing ; blond haired ; and blue eyes with a smooth , angular face . He looked like a noble . He must be from the third division if he's not wrong from his armband with marigold flower on it . Ulquiorra didn't seem to care too but it seem like he had found someone he will sacrifice his life for .

The next day they were bought to the sat in a room surrounded by shinigami taicho and fukutaicho . They were all bind to the chair with kidou so that they won't be struggling to escape or caused any trouble or both . Which would not happen but that's what Grimmjow said , it's not like the other will really trusted an Espada word who once were on Aizen's side but then defied Aizen instead and help to defeat the other arrancar and espada . They should be grateful but no . What they got is bound to a chair with a kidou.

Grimmjow looked around the room and recognize some familiar shinigami faces that had stormed Hueco Mundo just to save a girl . What's so special about her?She didn't seem to do much help aside healing and nothing more . Totally useless . Somehow his eyes fall on the blondie fukutaicho . Their eyes met and for a moment Grimmjow thought he saw crimson bloom on his cheek before the blond avert his gaze from him and broke the eyes contact . Grimmjow frowned .

"We shall now begin."The old geezer said and stared at them with serious expressions .

XXX

"You are going to let them live?!Outrageous!" Someone shouted .

Ah , the blondie didn't seem to accepted it . The old geezer send a blanked stared to him .

"You think they should die , Kira-fukutaicho ? "

 _Oh ,so his first name is kira ._

"But we can't just ignore all the crimes they had committed !"

"And ignore the lives they have save by switching side?" The old man asked . Kira didn't seem to still be able to accept it .

"But Commander Yamamoto-san ... they - "

"Did I kill you for following your captain which cause injury to two of my most value officers?Did I kill Abarai-fukutaicho for trying to save his friend or Kuchiki-taicho for defending his sister?"

"Well they switched side to preserve their one here can insult their intelligence by telling them they would have not have done the same in their positions . "A young woman added . He's kind of pretty too ; smart looking with her sharp eyes and stylish glasses . She had black hair that contrast beautifully with her pale skin . She wore the eight division badge of lieutenant .

I nodded and Ulquiorra just stared ahead . He rarely show affection and no one can blame him for always seem to be the loyal espada to the shinigami but among all he's the one who pretend to be the most loyal espada to the shinigami .

"I have heard enough." The old man said after minutes of arguing .

"But Yamamoto taicho!" The blond began to protest . But he was silenced as the old man lifted one of his old,wrinkled hand .

"Enough ! It's time to make a will take votes among the with Ukitake-taicho and going down the line , please make the decision . "Yamamoto ordered .

The voting continued until everyone in the line had make their share . After all was said and done , Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were allowed to fukutaicho didn't seem happy about it . When everything calmed down he spoke once more .

"Surely they will go un-punished ,"He old man smile a bit .

"Of course not , who said anything about letting them go without a punishment ? They will be reiatsu restrained . They will also be placed under surveillance in the Real World . Probation officer for each of them ."The commander said .

"You don't think that's dangerous?"Kira asked . The other seem quite shocked and Grimmjow had to hold himself backed from laughing at how most of them were gaping at what the commander had just said .

"No.I believe the people that I choose are able to handle whom I have set for them . I will be sending officers to check on how they are progressed likely once in a they can behave in the Human World for the time being I will be allowing them to join the Gotei 13 ,"Yamamoto explanation muted them all up . As the old man called the meeting to an end .

Grimmjow glanced at Kira who caught his eyes and smirked . Both of them stared at each other for a while but seem more like a long moment before the blondie broke the eyes contacted , flushed as he quickly walked out from the room before anyone could notice something strange with him . Grimmjow felt himself smile but hold it backed from being noticed .

The white hair taicho and his partner taicho escorted them back to their respective cells . Grimmjow thought of them as the two of the strongest since they are the one who were always send to guard them . Grimmjow stayed silent in his cell which is quite rare . He's not the kind of guy who like to keep quite and silent . He wonder who will he be staying with . He only know the two human,Ichigo and that girl . They surely won't put him with Ichigo caused that will only caused lots of trouble.

His mind wonder to the blondie who he only know his family name . _Kira . . . ._ Quite a beautiful name for such beauty like him .He wonder what make Kira seem to hated them .He wonder why as he slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Shieru :*laid face first on the laptop*Finally...

Luna :*poked him*Still alive I hope?

Shieru :*thumbs up and forced a smiles*I am still alive...*fall back on the laptop*

Luna :Oh well*looked at the readers* story is the hardest for him to 's trying to create a crack up pairing(which is actually his favorite pairing) with MPREG sure he will make challenge himself to wrote it anyway and well that's what happen to and lifeless.

Grimmjow :Tch,what a wimp.

Izuru : Did you realize if he died this story won't be continue

Luna : And that's mean no MPREG between you and Izuru and no future story

Grimmjow :S***

Luna : So read and vote and leave some comments help to encourage Shieru to continue the Shieru?

Shieru : *nodded weakly*Y...E...S...Yes.

Izuru :Well,he didn't own Bleach.

Grimmjow and Izuru : Await the next chapter,Forbidden 2 : (The title haven't decided yet.)

 _P/S :This story is actually my brother you love the story,I am just helping him in checking the spelling and giving out idea . Please follow or review or if you have a_

 _wattpad account,please follow / vote / comment on his story?I really appreciate it if the readers do that. By the there any fan of Uryuu and Izuru here?If there is want_

 _me to make some yaoi fan fictions for this two adorable uke?If you want,leave some comment on who will you want Uryuu / Izuru to be pair with and i will think about_

 _it if you want me to make the story for you,please leave some plots and information of the story to jaa ne~ (#^v^#)/_


End file.
